


Three

by sketchbook henry (bessemerprocess)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e11, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/sketchbook%20henry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentence fics for Haven prompts. Ranging from alwaysagirl!Duke to Duke raised by the Rev to the more fun with the Barn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/gifts), [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/gifts), [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).



Duke Crocker and Nathan Wournos having been pulling each other's pigtails since Duke was young enough to actually have pigtails, just as wrapped up in driving each other crazy as anything else. It's a terrible cycle: they hook up at prom, break up in front of the whole town the next morning, hook up at graduation, when Nathan comes back from college, the night before Duke leaves town for ten years, the day she comes back, and each time they end up fighting just as publicly, leaving Garland to shake his head. Audrey seems like just another thing to poke each other with at first, and then, when everything goes badly and Nathan is sobbing and Duke is screaming and Audrey is gone, Duke is still glad she picked Nathan, that she will always pick Nathan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sailorsol: Duke/Nathan, after Simon Crocker dies, Duke is raised by the Rev or one of his people.

Doing this is breaking every single rule that the Rev ever laid out for him, breaks every rule the Duke knows to be right and good and proper. The Troubled are sinners, are the Devil's snares into the fires of hell, and what Duke is about to do to Nathan Wournos is just as bad in God's eyes. Duke is supposed to be the Savior, the one who can cleanse sin from this town, this world, but for Nathan, Duke chooses to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sailorsol: Nathan/Duke, Nathan's Trouble didn't come back

Duke kisses like waves crashing on the shore and Nathan pushes back just as fiercely, savoring the feel. This is Haven after all, and Nathan is waiting for the thing that will rip the touch of Duke's calloused hands from his body, whether it be Nathan's own affliction or some other horrible tragedy. All Nathan can do is wait and store up every single touch he can against the days that are coming, and so he kisses Duke with all his might and hopes for a miracle that he knows won't arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sailorsol: Nathan/Jordan, Nathan lets Audrey go at the end of s3.

Jordan is there as the barn disappears and Nathan falls into Duke's arms, sobbing. She had been so sure he would choose Audrey, and yet, when she kneels next to Duke, Nathan looks up. He reaches out to touch her face, and his look of awe as his fingers brush her skin tell her everything she needs to know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sailorsol: Duke/Audrey(/Nathan), Nathan doesn't come back to life at the end of Magic Hour.

Nathan's death rips a terrible gaping hole in their lives. It leaves Duke as numb and nerveless as Nathan ever was, his fingers grasping, confused to only find Audrey and not Nathan by her side in their bed. They try desperately to make each other feel--anything, something--but in the end, Audrey goes into the barn and Duke retreats to the Gull, just another man who can't feel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sailorsol: Nathan/Duke, Duke comes back from the Barn with no memory since his return to Haven

Nathan's last act as the Chief of Police is to put APBs on Audrey, Duke and James (he hopes the barn eats Arla, eats her up and leaves nothing behind) and they pay off by way of one Duke Crocker in the back of a statie's cruiser. Nathan's still got a few ears inside the department and so he is there as Duke climbs of the car, is there when Duke sees him, and if the look on Duke's face is odd, Nathan hugs him close and desperate anyway, even as Duke exclaims, "What the ever loving fuck, Wournos?" before hauling back and decking him. He doesn't feel it, he never will if they can't find Audrey, but it hurts, even more later when he realizes Duke doesn't remember Audrey, doesn't remember the barn, doesn't remember Nathan, and doesn't even seem to care that he doesn't.


	7. see it coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roseveare - Criminal Minds/Haven - Nathan Wuornos in the BAU.

Garland had said, “The FBI will be good training,” and so Nathan went without much argument. It’s a great job, for all he is always waiting for the other shoe to drop. It happens on a Wednesday in a little town in Illinois, a unsub gets the drop on them, and Nathan takes a fist to the chin, before Morgan gets the guy on the ground. He doesn’t notice, the only person who really does is Reid, who drags him over to the paramedics after. Nathan knows its the Troubles, know he should go back, but he ducks Garland’s calls and Hotch’s looks, tells Reid it was just adrenaline. Maybe he shouldn’t have. 

He takes a door with Prentiss five days after he goes numb. The bullet goes through and through, and he only notices the blood when Prentiss starts yelling. He can’t feel it, can’t feel her pressing down on his chest, but he can’t get up either. 

When he wakes up, Nathan still can’t feel anything. He’s not worried about that, he’s much more worried about the fact he still can’t move, that Hotch and Garland both are perched by his bedside. Both faces are grim, and he know what they are going to say, knows he's never going to move his legs again. So Nathan turns his face away. He may not be able to avoid the blow, but for one more moment he can pretend.


	8. ashes, ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagar - Duke, ep. 5.11

Duke is going to die here, baked in his family’s own karma. He wonders if this is what Nathan felt like when he pressed Audrey’s gun to his chest, the certainty, the commitment, all warring with the fear. Duke never thought he’d be the one to sacrifice himself for Haven, never thought he’d love a place and its people enough for that. But he can’t not. 

He has just enough strength to push Mara out the door and lock it behind her. He can’t do this if he has to listen to her die. No matter who she is or how she got here. He can listen to her throw herself against the door, over and over, but Duke know this is a good a death as any. He’s getting a choice after all, that’s more than the Troubles or his father ever offered anyone.


	9. all bitter and clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagar - Duke, Ep. 5.11

It’s not so much a cage as a secure hospital ward, but to Duke, it doesn’t make much of a difference. He can’t leave. Probably can’t ever leave, not unless, well, he’s not contemplating that, not yet. Mara was wrong for all the she was right. When the CDC and the National Guard rolled in they wanted Duke, wanted Mara, but they take Nathan, too, and Audrey, and every other person they can get their hands on, Troubled or not. He’s not sure what they’ve done with the unTroubled, if they ran tests and let everyone without the genetic marker go. Or maybe they are all dead somewhere in a hastily dug mass grave, done away with to keep Haven’s secret.

Maybe Duke is next, maybe they are going to experiment, or maybe they’ll just cut him open, let his blood hit the floor. Maybe it won’t be the scientists who kill them all. 

Maybe it will be Mara, because if Charlotte has the aether, and she’s the only person Duke can think of who would, she won’t know enough to know that Mara never actually cooperates. Who knows what hell Mara can bring with aether on her hands and the CDC at her back?

Maybe Audrey will save them all, he’s seen her do crazier things in more desperate situations. Maybe Audrey is lying dead in Nathan’s arms, while he screams. Maybe its the other way around.

Duke’s alone in a sterile white hospital room and all he can do is think of the worst case scenarios, because if Haven has taught Duke anything, it’s that things can always get worse.


	10. long, thin knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagar - Duke, Ep. 5.11

Duke should've known trusting Mara was the wrong choice. Should've known months ago when he trusted her and it stopped the baking Trouble. But Duke, against every single one of his better instincts likes to hope, likes to trust. 

He trusted Mara, even if it was just for a second, even if it saved his life. And now he's here, where he can see every bit of destruction they have wrought over the last month, where he can see what Mara has done to him, done with him.

He wishes he could go back to being blind.


End file.
